Cutting Threads
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens the night that Olivia almost died at the airport? Who helps her when she's left a nasty message on her answering machine? Of course, it's hunky Mr. Elliot Stabler! M for language. One-shot! From episode Spooked. One shot!


**Please review! Usually, I don't like making Olivia the mistress but this came to me and I had to go with it.**

Elliot laid on his couch rubbing her bare back. Their breathing had finally evened out. Elliot felt her breath run down his stomach. He inhaled her. This was so right, but wrong at the same time.

Olivia traced patterns onto his skin, loving the way goosebumps appeared whenever she touched the area. His colone was the only thing she could think of. His fingers grazed lightly over her back. They went from her neck and slid down to where the blanket lay just below the small on her back.

She came over here to discuss her problem that she couldn't tell him at work. When she started crying, it made something snap in him. She almost died today. She had a gun held to her head at the airport.

"El?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I meant what I said earlier. I love you. I have since day one. We'll figure it out. I'm not letting you go." Elliot said kissing her head.

"You probably should." Olivia sighed. She rested her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes. "I need to get dressed before Kathy shows up."

"Yeah, probably." Elliot chuckled with her.

They both got up and looked for their clothes, tossing fabric around to the other. Olivia was buttoning up her shirt when she looked at Elliot.

"Hey El?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yes baby?" El responded.

"Uh... where's my underwear?" Olivia asked.

"Probably with mine... somewhere." Elliot laughed.

Olivia laughed as she helped him button up his shirt. He put his hands on her hips while she did. When she finished, Elliot kissed her forehead, her nose, and finally, her lips. Olivia smiled against the kiss.

"I should probably go." Olivia sighed. "Kathy will probably be home soon. She already has enough susicions about you and I. We don't need to give her any more amo on you."

"Can't you stay. You can hide in the closet when she gets here. Then you can sneak out." Elliot suggested.

"You are pushing your luck there, El." Olivia laughed. She turned to grab her purse, but Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. Her feet slid across the floor as he held her back. "Elliot, I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia chuckled.

"That's too long away." Elliot whined. He sat down, taking her with him. Olivia laughed at him and kissed him.

"El, I really need to go. You will see me tomorrow at 7:51 in the morning. I will wear black pants and a blue sweater with that neclace that you got me last year for Christmas." Olivia smiled.

"Can I come over later?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled and nuzzled her nose with his. "Of course you can baby." Olivia smiled. "I love you. I'll see you later... maybe." Olivia smirked grabbing her purse and giving him a kiss before leaving.

Olivia pulled out of Elliot's driveway and started back towards the city. On the way there, Olivia passed Kathy's car. Kathy glared at her. Olivia felt like they were heat lasers. "This isn't going to go well." Olivia said to herself.

Elliot packed a bag and threw it into his car for Olivia's. He had a feeling he'd be staying there for a while. _That's going to be fun. _Elliot smiled to himself. He sat on the couch and watched some TV before Kathy came home.

"Elliot!" Kathy yelled carrying in Eli. She gave him to Dickie and Lizzie who went upstairs.

"Kathy, quiet down! What's wrong?" Elliot asked. He went into the hallway where she was.

"Why was Olivia here?" Kathy snapped. She was pist.

"Liv had a problem. She almost lost her life today; I was helping her. Jesus Kathy, do you think she comes over here to make me lucky?" Elliot asked.

Kathy got a shocked expression on her face. Elliot just figured out what she's been thinking this whole time. "I think her problem was that she was horny." Kathy spat.

Elliot's jaw clenched. The little nerve in his forehead visibly moved. His eyes grew dangerous. "Don't you EVER talk about Liv that way. She's my best friend." Elliot said quietly trying to control his temper.

"Why not, El? I should be your best friend, not some bimbo from work. What? Do you care for her?" Kathy asked.

"What do you think? She's been my partner for 11 years. Of course, I'm going to care for her. She's a strong woman that fights for anything and everything she thinks is right." Elliot said louder than last time.

"Elliot, I think it's time." Kathy said quietly.

"What?" Elliot spat. "Kathy, I'm not leaving SVU just because you think I'm sleeping with Olivia."

"Why not?" Kathy asked. Her attitude was getting on Elliot's nerve. She was tap dancing on it.

"Why don't you ask me later? I'll see you in a couple of days." Elliot said walking away.

"Elliot! Where are you going?" Kathy yelled.

"I'm going to the presinct. I'll sleep there. That way I won't have to hear about every little thing that bugs you. I'm going to call my lawyer. Bye Kath." Elliot said before he walked to his car.

He drove the half and hour to the city and got onto Olivia's street. He pulled up to her apartment building and got out. Her lights were still on. _Probably watching TV._ He thought.

He got to her door with his key. He knocked. "Liv, it's me." There was no answer. "Liv!" Elliot said louder getting out his key. "Liv, I'm coming in." Elliot said before opening the door. He went in with his gun drawn.

Elliot closed the door behind him and walked further into her apartment. She wasn't in the living room. Elliot slowly made it to Olivia's room. His heart was beating faster than he ever thought imaginable.

The door opened slowly as he pushed it. He looked around. No one was there. Elliot put his gun back in its holster. The feeling of worry filled his gut. _Please show me she's okay._ Elliot prayed.

Elliot walked out of her bedroom and let of a breath of relief when he found Olivia on the floor in front of her counter. He became worried again when he saw tear streaks down her face. _Don't tell me she regrets it._

Olivia stared at her wall as Elliot sat down beside her avoided hitting his head on the counter and bar stools. When he was right beside her, she laid her head on his arm. He wrapped it around her. She pressed her face into his chest and relaxed in the scent of him.

"You don't regret it, do you?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked up at him. "No El, I couldn't ever regret it. I love you." Olivia whispered.

"Then, why are you crying?" Elliot asked. He pulled her off his chest to look into her eyes. He wiped away the tears on her face with his thumbs.

"I can't really say everything without..." Olivia trailed off wiping her own eyes. She got up and helped Elliot up. She sat down on one of the bar stools. Elliot stood next to her with his arm around her back, rubbing soothingly. Olivia pressed the mail icon on her answering machine. She took a shakey breath.

"You have one new message." The machine said and then beeped.

_Olivia! What the hell were you thinking? Elliot's going to lose his kids because of this. How could you be such a slut? You homewrecker! Elliot will never stay with you. He came back when I got pregnant with Eli; he'll come back again. You know it's true. He just wants new things. He'll soon leave you, and when that happens, he's leaving SVU and you completely. See ya 'round Olivia!"_ Kathy sang through the machine.

The machine beeped once more before shutting off completely. Elliot hit the delete button hard. He looked at Olivia and saw all new tears. Elliot pulled her head to his chest. Her arms wrapped around him as she let out a sob.

"Liv, you know that's true. I'm not leaving you ever. I've loved you for far too long to just walk away." Elliot said.

"But what about your kids El? You can't live without them and I wouldn't want you to." Olivia sobbed pulling away from him.

Elliot pulled her back so that she had to look in his eyes. "I know you don't. Liv, the only one I have to really fight for is Eli. It shouldn't be too hard. You're more than worth it, Liv. You know that you didn't wreck my marriage. I've told you that if you went to that high school, you'd be the one that I'd be married to now." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled at him. "I know. That could've been fun." Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah,... you feel better now?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, you tend to do that to me." Olivia smirked. "Thank you."

"No problem. I don't like seeing you sad. I love you." Elliot said kissing her nose.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled.

"So, about earlier, we forgot something." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked. She thought for a moment but didn't think of anything. She looked up at Elliot with wonder.

Elliot saw that she didn't understand. "Liv, I'm sorry. Please, do NOT kill me. We didn't use any protection."

Olivia's eyes got wide and stayed that way for a while. _Oh shit! What if I end up pregnant? Me? Pregnant? Same sentence? That sounds weird, but... good. What if Elliot doesn't want it? He's already got five kids. Better find out._ "Would you want another baby? You know, if I ended up pregnant." Olivia asked.

"Honestly, I would love it. Having a baby with you, it's perfect. What do you think?" Elliot asked. Olivia just smiled and kissed him.

9 MONTHS LATER

"Hello Mommy!" Elliot smiled as Olivia woke up.

"Hey!" Olivia whispered groggily. She smiled when she saw their son in his arms. "How's he doing?"

"Great Liv! He's perfect. He basically has no hair whatsoever." Elliot chuckled. He rocked their son gently. "Hey there, Nick." Elliot cooed.

Just then, the nurse came in. "She's all done." She said as she carried in their little girl. Olivia held out her arms for her daughter.

"Hey there Nekoda." Olivia smiled at the little blue eyed, brown haired girl. She smiled up and her mother and yawned. Olivia watched in awe at the little bundle.

Elliot came over. "Hey there Kody! How's my princess?" Elliot asked. Nekoda made a scrunched up face and opened her eyes. She put her hand on her forehead. She looked like she would've said 'Oh no'.

Elliot and Olivia both laughed at her. Olivia looked at Nick and smiled. He was fast asleep. "I love you, El." Olivia smiled.

"I love you too." Elliot smiled kissing her forehead.

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
